smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Maguro
'''Project Maguro '''is a fan fiction superhero series created by Rh390110478. The show is part of "The RH Superheroes!" programming block. Season 1 Episodes EPISODE 1 - THE SPACE PROJECT: PART 1 Synopsis: The Sushi Pack have been fighting the Legion of Low Tide for a period of weeks. However, Maguro has gotten tired of always fighting off criminals and wants to do something else. _________________________ The Legion of Low Tide are seen raiding a buffet restaurant. Toro is seen devouring tons of hot dogs. Chef: Geez! Is your stomach a black hole or something? Titanium Chef: Soon, we will drive this all you can eat buffet out of business! Mochi: Um. How come? Titanium Chef: Because we are villains! We take down this establishment, there will be lesser restaurant in the city! Then, we take down Durr Burger and the city will fall to ruins! The Sushi Pack enter. Tako: Sorry, but that is not happening! Unagi: The Sushi Pack?! Titanium Chef: LOLT! Destroy them! The Sushi Pack and LOLT begin fighting. Mochi is seen firing ice blasts at Wasabi, but he grabs a nearby chalkboard and breaks it over Mochi’s head, knocking her out. Unagi shoots lightning at Kani, but she grabs him and bangs him against the wall several times. Titanium Chef: You sushies will never take this diner from us! Titanium Chef pulls out his sword and attacks Tako, only for Tako to grab the sword and throw it out a nearby window. Ikura then fires salmon eggs at Titanium Chef before Tako grabs him and throws him into the ceiling. Fugu: Prepare to die! Fugu expands and fires spikes at the Sushi Pack, but Maguro telepathically grabs them and sends them flying back at Fugu, pinning him to a wall. Fugu: Aw, pufferfish. Uni: You’ll never catch me! Uni phases into the wall, only for Maguro to telepathically grab him before he can make it through. Maguro: You ain’t going anywhere! Uni: No fair! The police runs into the diner. Simmons hooks a power nullifier on Uni before he, Brooklyn Guy and the other officers drag the LOLT into the police car. Brooklyn Guy: Nice work again, Sushi Pack! The police drive off. Tako: Well, looks like the LOLT is heading to prison again! Kani: True, Tako! Hopefully, they’ll stay locked up! Maguro: I know! The Sushi Pack leave. The next day. Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Murder Man X and Ink Brute are seen robbing the bank and driving off. Murder Man X: So long, suckers! Mega Maid: We’re so going to be rich! Spider Man: Yeah! The long arm of the wall will never catch us- Tako grabs the car with his tentacles and stops it. Murder Man: (to Spider Man) You just had to ask. Tako dumps the five criminals into Brooklyn Guy’s police car and he drives off. Kani: Another crime stopped! Wasabi: Mustard! (Yeah!) Maguro: (now sounding less excited) True. Just like yesterday. The next day. Badman, Alternate Chef Pee Pee and DBT Guy are seen, carrying a bucket of toxic waste. Badman: Careful with it, guys! It’s only a matter of time before we gain superpowers from the waste! Suddenly, the bucket falls over and the toxic waste spills into a sewer drain. Badman: Hey! Maguro: (less enthusiastic) I’ll have to let you know that toxic waste is now illegal in this city. The police show up, handcuff Badman, DBT Guy and Alternate Chef Pee and drive off with them. Maguro: “sigh” Is there something else to do besides stopping crime? A few hours later. The Sushi Pack are seen at their house. Tako: So, how did you like stopping Aparat from killing Junior, Joseph and Cody again? Kani: I liked when I slammed Aparat into the ground! Wasabi: Mustard! (I liked setting him on fire!) Ikura: But sadly, he got away. His fingers were too fast for us. Tako: True. We’ll have to get him another day. What about you, Maguro? Maguro is seen watching TV. Tako: Maguro? Maguro doesn’t respond. Tako: What’s wrong? Maguro: Nothing. It’s just that while I understand we do protect the city, we’ve always been stopping crime every day ever since we were born! I kind of want to do something else that’s also motivating. Tako: I understand that. Sometimes, it could get boring, but we always do so to protect the city! A police radio nearby turns on. Brooklyn Guy: (voice) Sushi Pack! Fatass snuck into the movie theater without paying! I need you five to come over and stop them! Tako: Looks like another crime to stop! Want to go with, Maguro? Maguro: Actually, I think I’ll stay here. Take a short break. Tako: That’s fine! Kani: We’ll see you when we get back! Maguro: See ya! Tako, Kani, Ikura and Wasabi leave. A few hours later. It is now nighttime. Maguro is seen still watching TV while on the phone. Tako: (voice) Hey, Maguro. Me and the others kind of got held up because Badman and Murder Man teamed up on a hostage situation. When me and the others stop them, we’ll bring home pizza! Maguro: Ok! See you when you get home! Tako: (voice) Bye! Maguro hangs up. Maguro: There has to be something else that’s interesting. Maguro changes the channel and Dr. Finkleshitz is shown on the screen. Maguro: Isn’t that Dr. Finkleshitz? Outside, Heckle and Jeckle are seen flying and land near the window. Heckle: There’s our friend, Maguro in there! Jeckle: I know! What is she watching? Dr. Finkleshitz: Hello and welcome! I am Dr. Frederick Finkleshitz! Today, I am announcing a special experiment of mine! It is called “The Finkleshitz Discovery Project”! Basically, anyone who is interested in assisting will be sent off into space to discover different worlds! I have came up with this experiment because after the events of the Xen invasion, I have a feeling that there could be other people up there! So, if any of you are interested in attending, come to my lab and I will accept you for the program! The TV shuts off. Maguro: Getting sent off to space and discovering different worlds? That does sound interesting! I’ll have to go check it out! Maguro leaves a note on the table reading “Went out. Be back soon. – Maguro” before leaving the house. Heckle and Jeckle watch her leave. Heckle: I think I heard that she’s considering joining a space project. Jeckle: That does sound pretty cool! Maybe, we should head there as well! Heckle: Definitely! Heckle and Jeckle fly off. _________________________ EPISODE 2 - THE SPACE PROJECT: PART 2 Synopsis: Maguro, Heckle and Jeckle arrive to Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab and are put into a training session for the project. Meanwhile, Palpatine and Darth Vader try to come up with a new plan of theirs.. _________________________ Maguro is seen heading through the city. Maguro: I think Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab should be at the northern part of the city. Heckle and Jeckle are seen following Maguro. Heckle: I hope Dr. Finkleshitz accepts birds in space programs! Jeckle: I’m sure we will! Have you ever heard of the monkey that went to space? They even sent a dog up there as well! Maguro turns around and sees Heckle and Jeckle. Maguro: Hey, guys! Jeckle: S***! We’ve been found out! Heckle: Hey, Maguro! Basically, we heard that there is a project going on at Finkleshitz’ lab that you were heading to! Maguro: Sure am! Kind of got tired to crime fighting ever day so I wanted to do something else for a change! Heckle: Cool! Anyways, we decided to head there as well because it sounded cool! Maguro: Ok! You can come with if you’d like! Jeckle: Thanks! Heckle: This is going to be good! Maguro, Heckle and Jeckle leave. Meanwhile. In the Death Star, Palpatine is seen on his throne, eating a bucket full of hot dogs and popcorn. Palpatine: This popcorn-hot dog combo is pretty tasty! A Stormtrooper enters the room. Stormtrooper 1: Boss! Darth Vader has landed in the base! He’s arrived with pizza! Palpatine: Ok! Darth Vader enters the room with a pizza. Darth Vader: Got your pizza, boss! No anchovies! Palpatine: Good. Just put it in the fridge. Darth Vader: On it! Darth Vader puts the pizza in the fridge. Darth Vader: So, what plan have you came up with, today? Palpatine: I think maybe we can destroy the Earth! Darth Vader: Ok! Sounds good! Darth Vader heads to the controls and aims the laser at Earth. Palpatine: Ok, now fire! Darth Vader pushes the button, but nothing happens. Palpatine: What’s going on? Why isn’t the laser working?! Darth Vader sees a screen reading “LASER ENERGY. 0%”. Darth Vader: Boss! The laser is out of gas! Palpatine: Seriously?! I thought I got enough kyber energy for the laser to last until next June! How much laser blasting was I doing? A montage shows Palpatine firing lasers at an asteroid field, Pluto and a restauraunt reading “McSpacies”. Palpatine: Serves that restaurant right for not getting my order right! The montage ends. Palpatine: Dang it! Well, looks like we’ll have to harvest more kyber energy in order to get our laser working! Darth Vader: Wouldn’t it be easier to just get them from a galactic store? Palpatine: THE KYBER ENERGY THERE COSTS MILLIONS! Anyways, I know that kyber crystals are gained by harvesting planets, so we’ll have to go on a planet-robbing spree if we want to get the laser charged. Darth Vader: Ok! Meanwhile. Dr. Finkleshitz is seen in his lab. Dr. Finkleshitz: Still don’t know where my Dimension Traveller 3000 went. Maguro, Heckle and Jeckle are seen entering. Maguro: Hey, Finkleshitz! Dr. Finkleshitz: Hi, there! Did you come to participate in my discovery project? Heckle: We sure did! Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok! First, you have to go through my training session to see if you all can handle being in space! Maguro: Ok! The four enter through a door labeled “TESTING CHAMBER”. The episode ends. EPISODE 3 - THE SPACE PROJECT: PART 3 Synopsis: Maguro, Heckle and Jeckle go through Dr. Finkleshitz’ several tests for the space program! _________________________ Maguro, Heckle, Jeckle and Dr. Finkleshitz are seen heading through the testing chamber. Maguro: So, is this where we will be doing the tests? Dr. Finkleshitz: Indeed! Once you three have finished the tests, you shall begin the program at the end of the week! Maguro: Cool! Heckle: Can’t wait to start! Jeckle: Me too! Dr. Finkleshitz: Anyways, the first test is over there! Maguro: Ok! Maguro, Heckle and Jeckle head into a testing room and the doors lock. Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok! For your first test, all three of you will make your own hammocks! Maguro: Wait. What does that have to do with the program? Dr. Finkleshitz: In case you want to rest, hammocks will be the perfect spot to sleep in! Heckle: Got it! Dr. Finkleshitz: Anyways, begin! The three begin setting up hammocks. A few minutes later. Maguro is seen lying in her hammock. Maguro: This actually feels pretty comfortable! Heckle and Jeckle are seen flying onto their hammocks. Heckle: Now remember, Jeckle. Equal weight is the key. Jeckle: I am the king of the jungle! Heckle: Hey, gorilla! I got a banana for you! Jeckle: Me want banana! Jeckle flies up and divebombs towards Heckle. Heckle: WAIT- Jeckle flies into the hammock and it is ripped to shreds, sending the two falling to the ground. Later. Dr. Finkleshitz enters the room and heads to Maguro. Dr. Finkleshitz: Good work, Maguro! First test passed! Heckle: Ok! Our turn! Heckle and Jeckle are seen behind a plank of wood with a hammock built on it and are sticking their heads in holes. Dr. Finkleshitz: “laughs” Nice painting, but there is no pass for sneaky birds like you! Heckle: Hey, we’re in the hammock! Just like Maguro- The plank of wood falls over, revealing the destroyed hammock. Jeckle: Dang it! Dr. Finkleshitz: Next test. Dr. Finkleshitz leaves. Later. The four are seen outside the lab in a yard. There are several hedges nearby. Dr. Finkleshitz: This test requires you to use trimmers to cut hedges like your sculpting stuff out of moon rocks! Dr. Finkleshitz pulls out hedge trimmers. Dr. Finkleshitz: Trimming shears are important for this! Heckle: It looks like the head of the monster from “I was a Teenage CHUD from Planet Sheen: Triple Threat”! Dr. Finkleshitz: … No shears for you, bird boy! A few minutes later. Maguro is seen trimming the hedge, resembling the Sushi Pack chest symbol. Maguro: Finished! Jeckle is seen ripping through the leaves of his and Heckle’s hedge. Heckle: Jeckle? Can you try and be more precise with your snips? Dr. Finkleshitz is seen looking at Maguro’s hedge. Dr. Finkleshitz: Impressive! Another pass! Heckle: Looks like we’ll get our first pass! Jeckle: Hey! A root! Heckle: WAIT, DON’T PULL THAT- Jeckle pulls on the root, dragging Heckle and the hedge into the ground and destroying the hedge. Dr. Finkleshitz: Man! You two are trying my patience, and that is not good, as I am as smart as Jimmy Neutron! Later. The four are seen at a street. Dr. Finkleshitz: Next test. Escorting people across the street. For when you want to help aliens with the same thing. Maguro: Ok! Heckle: This shall be easy! Dr. Finkleshitz: Unfortunately, my aunt was still away during vacation, but I managed to get Crystal to replace her! Heckle: Cool! Ausar appears behind Heckle. Ausar: Back off, bub! She’s mine! Ausar leaves. Heckle: Ok? Crystal: Hey, guys! Heckle: Hi, Crystal! Crystal: So, you’re going to hold my hand? Heckle: True! Heckle grabs Crystal’s hand and they head to the other side of the street. Heckle: Ok! There you go, Crystal- WHAT THE?! The camera zooms out to reveal Heckle actually grabbed Maguro’s hand instead. Maguro: Your feather is so sweaty Heckle, but nice one! Dr. Finkleshitz: Very good Heckle! But Maguro is not Crystal. No pass. Heckle facepalms. Later. The four are seen inside a kitchen. Dr. Finkleshitz: Next test: The Microwavable Burrito! Microwave it properly! I’ll be back from the bathroom to see when you are done! Maguro: I’ll let you two (Heckle and Jeckle) handle it! Heckle: Ok! (reading) Cut small hole in package. Check! (reading again) Microwave at medium heat for one minute. Heckle dials in the code and starts the microwave. Jeckle: (impatient) What’s taking it so long? Let’s put it into high gear! Jeckle changes the heat setting to “MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE”. Jeckle: Ha! Now, we’re talking! Dr. Finkleshitz enters. Dr. Finkleshitz: Is it ready? The microwave begins to shake. Afterwards, it explodes, launching burrito filling all over the kitchen and the four. Dr. Finkleshitz: BLURF! HAVE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS (Heckle and Jeckle) BEEN DRINKING MILK FROM A RUSTY BUCKET?!? YOU HAVE SPOILED THE WONDERFUL FOOD PRODUCT! SUCH WASTE AND DISRESPECT TO THE FAST-FOOD STOCKERS IS NOT ALLOWED IN MY LAB! (sighs) Next test. Later. Dr. Finkleshitz: For your final test, you are to change the roll of toilet paper! Then, you shall join the program! Heckle: You replace this? What a joke. You just lift and slide off the old one! Heckle takes one end of the toilet paper off, but it breaks free and bounces all over the bathroom. Heckle: RUNAWAY PAPER HOLDER! I got it! Maguro: Allow me, Heckle! Heckle and Maguro step on opposite sides of the toilet bowl. They juggle the holder in the air, trying to catch it until it falls straight into the toilet. Dr. Finkleshitz: F***! A**! B****! C***! FART! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! THOSE TWO BIRDS HAVE FAILED AT EVERY SINGLE TEST! But, I have to let you in anyways because MarioFan2009 threatened to burn my shrimp if these two didn’t get in. Heckle: Yes! Jeckle: We’re in! Maguro: So, the program starts at the end of the week? Dr. Finkleshitz: Correct! Maguro: Ok! I’ll see you later! Maguro, Heckle and Jeckle leave. Meanwhile. Tako, Maguro, Ikura, Kani and Wasabi are seen in the living room. Kani: So, what’s this thing you’ve been doing, Maguro? Ikura: Yeah! It sounds exciting! Maguro: Ok! Here it is! The camera cuts to outside the house. Tako: (offscreen) YOU DID WHAT?!?!?! The camera cuts back into the living room. Ikura: You’ve joined Finkleshitz’ space project?! Kani: How long is it?! Maguro: About like five-six months. Wasabi: MUSTARD?!? (WHAT?!?!) Tako: But if you’ll be gone from Earth, that means our team is down to four! Kani: And you’re pretty much the most powerful out of us! Ikura: True! How will we still be able to contain crime without you?! Maguro: Well, Tako has his tentacles, Ikura has his eggs, Kani has her crab arm and Wasabi has fire. To me, it sounds like you can still beat the villains! Ikura: She does have a point. Tako: True. Maguro: Well, when I’m gone, I’ll find some way to still see you! Kani: Ok! Wasabi: Mustard! (Sounds good!) _________________________ EPISODE 4 COMING SOON! Season 2 Coming Soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Project Maguro! Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Chef Episodes Category:Titanium Chef Episodes Category:Mochi Episodes Category:Unagi Episodes Category:Fugu Episodes Category:Toro Episodes Category:Uni Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Aparat Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Heckle and Jeckle Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Darth Vader Episodes Category:Stormtroopers Episodes Category:Ausar Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:The RH Superheroes!